


God Damnit Tony

by FSergeich



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Young Peter, Young Wade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FSergeich/pseuds/FSergeich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Папа! Папочка! Смотрите, что я написал! - восторженно прокричал Питер.<br/>Стив и Тони подошли к холодильнику и уставились на него круглыми глазами.</p><p>    - Ух ты, Питер, гм, - выдавил Тони, прежде чем закашлялся. Стив просто остолбенел от шока и залился румянцем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Damnit Tony

**Author's Note:**

\- Привет, приятель, - поприветствовал Стив шестилетнего Питера, подбежавшего к нему, и развел руки, что бы поприветствовать его крепкими объятиями.

\- Привет, папочка, - отозвался Питер и вывернулся из объятий, с улыбкой глядя на своего отца искрящимся взглядом. Стив взял его за руку и они пошли к машине. Он поднял Питера и, посадив его в детское авто кресло, надёжно пристегнул его. После, закрыв дверь, сам сел за руль. Стив завел машину и выехал на дорогу, где на удивление совсем никого не было.

\- Так, что ты узнал сегодня, Пити?

\- Я узнал, что каждый звук обозначается буквой, из которых и состоят слова. И мы можем не только говорить их, но и записывать. - бодро протараторил Питер, очень волнуясь.

\- В самом деле? Я так горжусь тобой, приятель, - Стив с нежностью посмотрел на отражение Питера в зеркале заднего вида, прежде чем сосредоточить все свое внимание на дороге, тихо подпевая песне, играющей по радио.

\- Папа? - спросил Питер, чуть погодя.

-Да. 

\- А можно мне такие буквы, которые на магнитах? У моей подруги Джули есть такие, она рассказала мне и Уэйду сегодня. Она говорит, что она может писать ими .

\- Конечно можно, малыш. Я скажу JARVIS'у, чтобы он заказал несколько, их должно быть доставят после обеда, - предположил Стив, паркуя машину в гараже "Башни Мстителей". - А кто-такой Уэйд, я никогда не слышал, что бы ты упоминал о нем раньше?

\- Он мой бойфренд, - не задумываясь, заявил Питер. Стив подавился воздухом и закашлялся. 'Бойфренд' повторил про себя Стив, и вопросительно подняв брови, бросил взгляд на сидевшего сзади Питера через зеркало.

\- С каких пор? - спросил Стив, прочистив горло и выходя из машины. Он открыл дверь Питера, чтобы отстегнуть его. Освободив и поставив его на пол, чтобы он мог ходить, Стив протянул ему руку, которую Питер принял и они вместе направились к лифту.

\- Ну, Уэйд спросил меня, не мог бы я стать его бойфрендом, и я ответил -'да', - продолжил Питер взволнованно, когда они уже были в лифте.

\- Питер тебе шесть и ты уже знаешь, что значит -'бойфренд'? - поинтересовался Стив.

Питер отрицательно покачал головой, не прекращая хмуриться. - Нет, не совсем. Но Уэйд говорит, что это означает, что мы можем держаться за руки, обниматься и даже иногда целоваться! 

\- Хм - Стив кивнул,- Я бы хотел встретиться с этим Уэйдом. - Успел он сказать до того как двери лифта открылись, и прежде чем убежать в свою комнату, Питер бросил взволнованное - ладно.

Стив усмехнулся и направился в лабораторию, чтобы встретиться с Тони. Он ввел код доступа и заглянул внутрь, но Тони его не заметил, так как стоял к нему спиной. Стив подкрался к нему сзади и обхватив его руками, нежно поцеловал в шею.

\- Привет, детка, я вернулся, - сказал Стив. Тони обернулся и одарил его широкой улыбкой и коротким чмоком.

\- Где Пити? - спросил Тони, обвив руками шею Стива.

\- Ах да, это напомнило мне. JARVIS? 

\- Да, Капитан Роджерс, - ответил И.И.

\- Не мог бы ты заказать несколько магнитов с буквами алфавита? Как те, которые клеют на холодильник. Они нужны мне после обеда, пожалуйста .

\- Конечно, капитан Роджерс.

-Для чего они? - поинтересовался Тони.

\- Питер сказал, что хочет такие. Он узнал, что звуки можно записывать буквами и составлять из них слова. Так что теперь он произносит слова по буквам, - пояснил Стив.

\- Этот маленький негодник унаследовал мой гениальный ум, не так ли? - усмехнулся Тони.

\- Ну конечно, - Стив шутливо закатил глаза. - Ладно, ты заканчивай здесь, а я пойду приготовлю ужин, - сказав это, он поцеловал мужа напоследок.

\- Хорошо, любимый , - ответил Тони, когда Стив уже подходил к двери.

\- О, и Тони?

\- Да?

\- У твоего сына есть парень, - быстро сказал Стив, прежде чем направился к двери и покинул лабораторию.

\- Ого, ЧТО? Эй, а ну вернись. Стив, объяснись! 

Стив обернулся и послал воздушный поцелуй Тони, прежде чем взял курс на кухню.  
\---

\- Отличненько, JARVIS, сообщи Тони, что ему уже пора выползать из лаборатории. Еда готова, - сказал Стив JARVIS'у, ставя тарелку Питера на стол. - О, и Питеру тоже скажи.

\- Мистер Старк уже на пути сюда сэр, так же как маленький г-н Старк .

\- Великолепно,- Стив хлопнул в ладоши. Он не был в настроении, чтобы делать что-нибудь экстравагантное, так что он остановился на простом варианте и приготовил спагетти. Плюс это любимая еда Питера, так что это получилась двойная победа. Стив уже накрыл на стол: три тарелки со спагетти, три стакана-один с яблочным соком, один наполненный водой, и еще один с винном, также небольшая горка салата.

\- Привет, красавчик, - обратился Стив к Тони,когда тот вошел в столовую.

\- И тебе привет, лапуля, - отозвался Тони с улыбкой, подходя к Стиву и страстно поцелуя его в губы, но они быстро остановились, когда услышали уточняющий вопрос, заданный тихим голосом.

\- Это то, что мы с Уэйдом должны делать?

Тони вопросительно поднял бровь, глядя на Питера, и повернулся к Стиву, который произнёс одними губами - «бойфренд». Чем заставил приподняться уже обе брови Тони.

\- Почему бы нам не присесть, и не поговорить об этом Уэйде? - Тони отодвинул стул Питеру и подождал, пока он устроиться, прежде чем придвинуть его ближе к столу. Стив уже сидел, так что Тони присоединился к нему.

\- Спасибо, детка, это выглядит восхитительно, - сказал Тони, наклонившись, и быстро чмокнув Стива в щеку. Когда Тони повернулся, посмотреть на Питера, тот уже активно уплетал спагетти, попутно измазав в соусе от них все щеки.

\- Что насчет вас, молодой человек? Кто такой Уэйд, и почему ты собираешься целовать его, как я целую твоего папочку? - спросил Тони, взяв вилку и начав наматывать на неё несколько макаронин.

\- Он мой парень, - Тони выгнув бровь, посмотрел на Стива, который попивал водичку, откинувшись на спинку стула, и просто наблюдал.

\- Мм, ладно, и как так получилось?

\- Он заговорил со мной, когда мы отошли от детской площадки, он сказал, что я красивый, и что я должен быть его бойфрендом, - с гордостью ответил Питер, чем заставил Тони нежно улыбнуться.

\- Хорошо, если ты думаешь, что можешь потянуть бойфренда, вперед, но помни, порой с ними бывает, ой как нелегко, - Тони усмехнулся, услышав как хмыкнул Стив.  
\- Я просто хочу, встретиться с ним, лады? 

Питер только кивнул, потому что его рот был набит спагетти.  
\---

После обеда, как и обещали, доставили набор магнитов для Питера. И Стив пришлось его открывать, так как Тони уже вернулся в лабораторию.

\- Хорошо, Пити, ты можешь пока по колдовать над холодильником, пока я мою посуду, ладно?

\- Конечно, пап, - кивнул Питер и побежал к холодильнику. Стив начал убирать тарелки со стола и складывать их в раковину. Он убрал остатки и начал мыть посуду, напевая себе под нос ‘A Thousand Years’. Видит Бог, он любит Питера и Тони, как бы глупо это не звучало, Стиву все равно. Его жизнь становиться совершенной рядом с ними.

\- Папуль? - спросил Питер через некоторое время.

\- Да, - Ответил Стив

\- Что мне написать?

\- Я не знаю, малыш, может быть напишешь те слова, которые часто слышишь.

Из мыслей Стива вырвал, подошедший сзади Тони, обвив его руками за талию.

\- Ты такой домашний. Это меня заводит, - прошептал Тони ему на ушко. Стив же повернулся и поцеловал его.

\- О чем ты говоришь? Я все такой же супер засранец, - ухмыльнулся Стив.

\- Как говорил мне один мудрый человек - следи за языком, - Тони разразился смехом, когда Стива прекратил ухмыляться и надулся.

\- Папа! Папочка! Смотрите, что я написал! - восторженно прокричал Питер.  
Стив и Тони подошли к холодильнику и уставились на него круглыми глазами.

\- Ух ты Питер, гм, - выдавил Тони, прежде чем закашлялся. Стив просто остолбенел от шока и залился румянцем.

На холодильнике, выложенные ярко-желтыми буквами, были слова: 'Петущьок', 'Трахй', 'Бистрей', 'Глотй', 'Льубльу' и 'Папаська'. 

\- Питер, где ты узнал эти слова? - строго спросил Стив, после того как отошел от шока.

\- Я услышал их вчера, когда ложился спать, они раздавались из вашей комнаты, - ответил Питер. Стив перехватило дыхание, а Тони был удивлен, очень удивлен.

\- Э-э, Питер это плохие слова больше не пиши и не говори их, - повысил голос Стив.

\- Тогда почему вы их говорили ? - полюбопытствовал Питер.

\- Я тебе потом расскажу сынок. А сейчас как насчет пойти в свою комнату и поиграть там, а? - предложил Тони. Питер улыбнулся и кивнул, прежде чем вскочил и побежал в свою комнату. Стив повернулся к Тони с широко открытыми глазами.

\- Ничего себе, это было ...... .нормально, я думаю, - начал Стив.

\- Да, да я тоже так думаю, кэп, - отозвался Тони. Он быстренько поцеловал все еще красного Стива и направился в своею лабораторию, но прежде решил поговорить с JARVIS'ом.

\- Эй, JARVIS мне нужно, чтобы ты позвонил кому-нибудь, кто может помочь со звукоизоляцией в нашей комнате.

\- Уже набираю, сэр.

\- Черт нас подери, Тони, - выругался Стив, качая головой, но рассмеялся, когда тот лишь послал ему воздушный поцелуй.


End file.
